Essence of A Hundred
by Sugar Bri
Summary: My shot at Cannibalistic Skittles' 100 word challenge. Not really gonna be a story, though. It'll just be a ton of one-shots. Mainly Puckabrina. R&R.
1. Clouds

**One Hundred Word Challenge**

**62. Cloud**

I lay outside, the wind ruffling my long blonde hair. I was sitting on a large patch of grass I had found and secretly called my own; it was the only place I could really go to be by myself.

Well, except for my room, but since Daphne left I kind of felt guilty every time I went there to get away from everyone.

The sun was shining down and it was getting very hot out. I almost got up to get a drink, but stopped myself. Grandma had made some sort of iced tea made of roots or bark or something.

Luckily there was a few clouds floating through the sky. It edged closer and closer to the burning sun.

_Come on, a little farther. Little more..._

Suddenly, the sun was blocked out. But not from the cloud.

"Hey piggy. What are you doing here?" His comment stung a little, but I wasn't gonna let him know that any time soon.

"If you must know, Puck, I am trying to enjoy my day. Without you." I shut my eyes, but I could still her the fluttering of his pink wings.

"Look, can you just go away?" I yelled, getting up and staring him in the eye.

"But where's the fun in that?" he replied, and in a flash his wings disappeared and he was laying beside me on the grass.

I scowled, and decided to pointedly ignore him. Maybe then he'd get really bored and just leave.

After about an hour of ignoring him, I started looking at the clouds. One had finally drifted over that deadly sun, and it was shifting into a familiar shape.

"Hey, that cloud looks like Hamstead!" Puck called out, pointing at the same cloud I had been staring at.

I decided not to reply.

"And that one looks like a giant spider attacking a frog!" he laughed. "That is so cool!"

I turned to look and found him pointing to a few clouds on our right. They did look a lot like a spider with it's front legs raised to attack a bellowing frog.

For a while he was silent, and then he turned and looked at me, his finger pointing to our left.

"And that cloud looks like a Jabberwocky! Hey Sabrina, remember that time I kicked that one Jabberwocky's butt?"

_I will not reply. I will not reply. I will not..._

"What about the time that same Jabberwocky ripped off your wings and you almost died?" I said without looking at him.

He didn't say anything. I smiled.

We sat like that for a long, long time. No one spoke.

I looked up at the clouds. There was a cloud that looked suspiciously like Elvis.

"Look," I said, pointing at the cloud.

He didn't reply.

"Puck?" I said, sitting up and looking beside me. He wasn't there. I got up and began looking around for the annoying fairy.

"Puck!" I called out. Suddenly, something tackled me from behind.

"Get off of me!" I screeched, kicking at whatever was on me. Then I heard the snorting laughter of a boy. He stopped, glanced once at the murderous look on my face, and suddenly his wings popped out his back. He flew away deftly.

"I'll get you!" I called, running after the fairy boy with my fist raised.

Above, two clouds shifted and morphed until the resembled a human girl with long hair and a boy with insect wings.

**A/N: So how was this? This was my first shot at a Sister's Grimm fic and I hope they weren't too OOC. Please review! Even harsh critisism is welcome, but I will just ignore flamers.  
**


	2. Sugar

**28. Sugar**

The boy shoved his dirty hands bag into the five pound bag of sugar, scooping out the white crystals. Puck poured them into his mouth and swallowed. He shivered in delight. Sugar was awesome.

"Hey!" Sabina yelled. He groaned loudly and lazily turned to face her. She was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, her eyes trained on the bag of sugar. "That's disgusting, Puck."

Smiling, Puck stuffed his hand back into the bag and slowly brought it back out. He stared at her, grinning. He released his fairy wings and flew across the kitchen, dumping the handful of sugar on her head the process. She screeched.

"PUCK!"

But the boy was already gone, flying down the hallway to his room.

She ran to the bag of sugar and rolled down the top. Sabrina then chased after the flying boy, shouting threats into thin air.

His door (which was covered in signs basically telling people they would meet their demise if they entered) was slightly ajar, and Sabrina smashed through. She spotted the boy, fluttering around, grinning and taunting her.

"You know the sugar masks some of the ugly-HEY!" He yelled. The bag of sugar landed in his gut, bursting open and spilling all over the ground. The surprised and bruised fairy fell two the ground about a yard away from the white mound.

Satisfied, the girl turned and ran from Puck's room, sugar spilling from her hair down her back and into the hallway.

**A/N: I know, this was pretty short, but I really wanted to get this up. I may add more details when I have a little more time. R&R please.  
**


	3. Comfort

**78. Comfort**

I walked down the hallway towards my room, my hands in my pockets and a lollipop in my mouth. It was a really good one, too; it was the kind with the chocolate hidden in the center.

"How do they get it in there?" I asked myself. If I could figure it out, I could make my own.

A sob stopped me in my tracks-it was coming from Sabrina's room.

I walked over to the door and gently placed my ear against the door. Yup, I could hear her now, sobbing into something that muffled the mournful sound, probably a pillow.

I took a deep breath and wondered if I should go in. I mean, I wasn't necessarily Sabrina's favorite person in the entire world. I mean, why would she like a person who pranked her on a daily basis and constantly made fun of her? I knew that I wasn't being truthful when I called her ugly, but _she_ didn't know that.

Another sob broke through my thoughts, and I made my decision quickly. I put my hand on the doorknob, turned it and entered the room.

Sabrina was lying on her belly, her face buried in a pillow.

"Go away," she mumbled.

I walked over to where she lay on her bed. She looked up and a sad frown appeared on her face.

"What do you want, Puck?" she said, obviously trying to force anger into her words. It wasn't working.

"Well, I..." I started, then stopped myself. I was about to insult her in some way, but I quickly decided against it. Instead, I pulled the lollipop from my mouth and placed in my pocket.

"I heard you crying and I, um, kinda wanted to know what was wrong." I looked at the floor in an effort to avoid her gaze and shuffled my feet. Dang, they were getting huge. If only she knew that I was growing up for her.

"Why do you care?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to hear one of your best friends crying and not being able to do anything about it."

Sabrina looked at me for a long moment, and then a little smile brightened her tear-stained face.

"Thanks, Puck," she said.

"Anytime," I said, turning towards the door. Then a spontaneous thought came over me. I rushed back to her and kissed her on the forehead. Before she could say anything, I raced out of the room and shut the door.

**A/N: This chapter, if you hadn;t noticed, is in Puck's POV. I decided to make the Puckabrina a bit more apparent, and then this chapter was born! What do you think? I don't want them to just start telling each other that they love one another because that seems kind of cheesy. Agree with me? Disagree with me? don't know what the heck I'm saying? Then review please!  
**


	4. Chicken

**Sabrina's POV**

I poked at the 'food' on my plate with my little silver fork.

It, in return, wiggled and squirmed. Holding my hand to my mouth in an attempt to not puke, I pushed the plate away and sighed.

Usually I could pretend granny's food was something else, shut my eyes and dig in. But today we were feasting upon a purple and black thing that resembled a mix between a turnip and a pig.

It didn't help that is smelled absolutely foul.

And it was probably still alive.

At the rate I was going, I'd soon starve to death.

Daphne glanced at me once and the reached across the table, grabbing the food and shoving it into her mouth.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't resist food entirely.

Red looked at her food the same way I did, only I know that she was trying to eat in order to be polite.

I picked up my plate and walked to the sink, scrubbing the juices from the half animal-half vegetable thing that had previously occupied my plate.

Drying the plate, I swore I could feel someone watching me. I turned around and expected to see granny Relda's eyes on my back, but instead it was Puck.

I sneered at him, assuming he was going to make another comment on how trying to lose weight by not eating was futile; I'd always be a little piggy. But he looked away, returning to the food on his plate.

"I'll be in my room," I said to no one in particular, and then I walked away.

My stomach rumbled. "Shutup," I growled right back at it.

"You have officially gone insane," a voice behind me said. I jumped.

"It's not my fault that I can't have a decent meal around here," I snapped.

He took my hand. "C'mon."

I let him drag me towards his room, lacking the proper strength to do anything about it.

He opened up his door and released his wings. Still holding my hand, he flew off towards his trampoline.

What I saw, and smelled, made my eyes widen.

There, sitting on a stump beside Puck's bed, was a plate of chicken. He dropped the the ground, grabbed it and handed me the plate full of heaven.

I immediately shoved it in my mouth, causing an eye roll from Puck.

"I believe the words you're looking for are-"

"Thank you!" I cried, my mouth full. I put the plate down on the stump and kissed him on the lips. Then I grabbed the plate and ran away, taking a bite every few feet.

--------------------

**Puck's POV**

I touched my mouth and wondered if what happened really happened.

I slowly smiled and realized it was true.

Sabrina just kissed me.

My new favorite food is chicken.

**A/N: To all of my wonderful reviewers-Thank you so much! Your support keeps me from stopping this challenge altogether. And I'll tell you what-if I can get five more reviews by the end of the week, I'll work on doing at least three stories a day. If I get even more then great!  
**


	5. Eyes

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm, Puck, Sabrina, or any of the mentioned characters. Got it? Good.**

**Sabrina's POV this time. I am not sure if she ever realizes why his eyes change color, but to my knowledge she doesn't.  
**

**

* * *

****27. Eyes**

Puck.

He was annoying, immature, mischievous and dumb. But something about him always confused me. His eyes.

One minute they would be a beautiful green. The next blue as the sky. Then they could be black as pitch. I had always wanted to know what triggered these changes, but I never had the courage to.

But they continued to fascinate me, and sometimes I'd catch myself staring. I hoped and prayed that he'd never take it the wrong way. He would taunt me forever. Or completely avoid me.

I never wanted either to happen.

But one day he did catch me. We were eating breakfast. Granny Relda was finished eating, Daphne was upstairs with Red, and Uncle Jake was sleeping.

Puck was just eating, sitting right across from me at the table. My head was being propped up by one hand, and apparently I was watching his eyes.

"Take a picture, Grimm, it'll last longer," he jeered.

I just blurted it out.

"Why do your eyes change color?"

He looked shocked and confused. "Come again?"

"You know, your eyes. They change from green to blue to black. Normal people, even most Everafters, have one set eye color. Why do your change color?"

Suddenly, he burst out laughing. I scowled. I knew it. He was never gonna let this go.

I got up to leave, abandoning my plate. I was grumbling under my breath when I felt him grab my wrist.

"Jeez Grimm. No need to be offended. It was just...well, I kinda thought you were smarter than that. Everyone else knows why. Old lady, Marshmallow, Jake. Heck, even Red knows."

My scowl became more pronounced, and I pulled my wrist out his grasp.

He sighed.

"Look, I'll answer the question okay? They change color when I am very, very angry. But they only change to black. Nothing else."

I stopped. It clicked in my brain. Of course! He was right. I was being kind of stupid. They turned black when he was angry. And blue-green was the natural color.

"It's probably the lighting that makes them look more blue sometimes and green others," I said.

He nodded.

I turned around and smiled. The mystery, however pointless, was solved.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I kind of had writers block today. But I really wanted to keep up with my one-a-day production line. But I will try to make a better one tommorow. Please review! They are my sustanance. They keep me well fed and satisfied :D**

**CLICK THE DARN BUTTON PLEASE THANKS  
**


	6. Shoes

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SISTER'S GRIMM. Okay, now that that's out of the way...**

**

* * *

****68. Shoes**

"PUCK! GET YOUR FAIRY BUTT BACK HERE!"

I flew away, fast as I could. Wouldn't you fly away too if you were gonna be murdered?

Oh wait, you're probably human. You can't fly.

But I sure as heck can.

And I flew faster than I ever did.

My life was on the line!

I hate to admit it, but it's true; if you get Sabrina Grimm angry enough, she will kill you.

And it will be the most embarrassing death ever.

I could hear the headlines now.

_**Boy dies from Shoes Lodged in Brain.**_

Oh god. That would be horrible.

They'd laugh at my funeral.

Suddenly, something hard hits the back of my head. I plummet to the ground.

I turn my head warily, ready to spring up and run away.

Sabrina is hobbling on one foot, her left shoe missing.

She turns and glares at me, murder in her eyes. She begins pulling off her other shoe.

I run as fast as I possibly can, away from the deranged Grimm.

As I'm running, I think to myself,

_Why the heck do I love her?_

_

* * *

_**A/N**_: _**I personally loved this chapter. It was much better than yesterday's, atleast. Even though it was pretty short.**

**Keep those reviews coming! Even if you absolutely hate my stories, lemme know why so I can improve. Just don't flame. Flamers will be dunked in scalding hot coffee. And then made fun of.**

**Also, since Spring Break is in two days, starting Saturday I'll attempt to make atleast 3 chapters a day.  
**


	7. Pictures

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **If I owned** **The Sister's Grimm then would I be on fanfiction right now? No, I would be working on the books themselves. So no, I do not own them.**

**

* * *

****21. Pictures**

I remember little from my times of insanity. But I do remember the longing.

It was the most powerful feeling I'd ever felt.

It was the longing to complete my family.

That longing was a black hole, sucking away all other thoughts.

I remember exactly what I wanted.

I wanted a mommy and a daddy and a kitty and a doggy and a grandma and a baby brother.

I look back on it now and I feel ashamed.

Because the parents that I stole were my best friends' parents.

But she seems to forgive me.

Thanks, Daphne.

And I remembered the little things that partially blocked the longing, if only for a little.

One in particular, was pictures of my ideal family.

I would constantly draw pictures of the mommy and the daddy and the grandma and the doggy and the baby brother and me.

And for a few moments that longing was satisfied.

But then it came back, stronger than ever.

And the pictures grew darker and less colorful in my rush to fill the ever growing longing.

But the pictures were what made me do things that I would never have done, had I been sane.

I wouldn't have accepted that monster as my kitten, or stolen someone else's parents.

I may have just given up and been sad.

But I became addicted to those pictures.

And to completing the family they portrayed.

I remember little from my times of insanity.

But the memories I have will haunt me forever.

* * *

**A/N: This was kind of short. And in Red's POV for once. I decided to take a little break from Puckabrina, and Red is one of my other favorite characters. Review please!**

**

* * *

**


	8. Opposites

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sister's Grimm, because if I did then it probably wouldn't be as good as it is.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**89. Opposites**

**Puck's POV**

We're total opposites!

I'm immature and not very book-smart.

I love filth and anything filthy.

I love pranking people, particularly her.

In my opinion, soap is the most vile substance ever created.

I'm evil, for crying out loud!

She's both book-smart and street-smart.

She's mature enough to have taken care of her younger sister for almost two years.

She's always clean and smells like air freshener.

She hates being pranked, and rarely even laughs at my pranks aimed at other people.

She frequently uses soap after she even touches me.

And she's Sabrina Grimm, fairy tale detective. It's her job to be good.

**Sabrina's POV**

We're total opposites!

I have to read almost daily in order to research about fairy tales.

I have a very bad temper and tend to blow up at times.

I'm starting to care about how people view me,

I actually wash my clothes.

And I'm human, a mortal being that has a lifespan of, at most, 100 years.

He breaks out in a rash when he even touches books (it's true, I've seen it happen)

He can usually keep his temper under control.

He doesn't give a darn about how people view him.

He never washes his clothes. _Ever._

And he's Puck, true heir to Faerie, a fairy, and an Everafter!

**Daphne POV**

They're total opposites.

And as they say, opposites attract.

* * *

**A/N: This was, honestly, my favorite chapter so far. Please keep those reviews coming!**

* * *


	9. Dream

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sister's Grimm.**

* * *

**1. Dream**

I sat beside Puck, my head leaning against his shoulder. His scent was no longer foul; it smelled less like dirt and more like a forest.

I snuggled closer to him, turning to face him at the same time. He was staring at me.

"Sabrina," he whispered.

I stared into his eyes. They were green at the moment. A deep, leafy green.

"Puck..." I whispered back. He looked at me with nothing but love in his gaze...

And then I woke up.

I sighed sadly. I always wake up at that part of this recurring dream.

My face felt itchy and wet. I rubbed my cheeks with the back of my arm.

That's when I noticed I was crying.

I just let myself sob.

I figured that since Daphne was gone and no one really checked on me, it would be okay.

No one would ever find out. And it was good to cry once and a while.

So I just sobbed into my pillow, all the while trying to figure out why I was crying.

The last thing I remembered was the dream.

But the dream was happy, wasn't it?

I mean, in the dream Puck was being nice to me. It even looked like he loved me.

And then I realized why I was crying.

It was because, no matter how much I hoped and prayed, it would only be a dream.

So I sobbed, and sobbed and sobbed.

Let it all out, I told myself. Just let it all out.

I didn't think that I'd been sobbing too loudly, but obviously I was.

Because a moment after I'd realized why I was so upset, Puck came into the room.

I groaned.

"Go away," I said, but I'm sure my voice was drowned out by the fluffy pillow.

I looked up and saw that he was beside my bed.

I desperately wanted to tell him that he was the last person I wanted to see, but I couldn't risk it. I felt like if I said anything to him, I'd start crying again.

But he was staring at me.

"What do you want, Puck?" I hoped he could hear irritation in my voice. I sure as heck couldn't.

"Well, I...." he started. I knew he was going to insult me, and I knew the tears would come the second he did. He would never let me live it down if I cried in front of him. It would add to the humiliation of crying at all.

But instead of saying anything else, he took a lollipop out of his mouth and shoved it into his jacket pocket.

I grimaced. There was probably lint and dirt and different types of mold living in the pocket.

"Well, I heard you crying and, um, kinda wanted to know what was wrong." He looked at the floor.

I felt tears pool under my eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

"Why do you care?" I heard my throat tighten in my struggle to keep from crying.

"Well, it's kinda hard to hear one of your best friends crying and not being able to do anything about it."

I looked at him for a long time, waiting for the moment he'd announce he was kidding, call me ugly, and leave. But once I realized he was serious, I smiled.

"Thanks, Puck," I said quietly.

He still avoided my gaze and turned to leave. Then, all at once, he ran back to me and kissed me of the forehead. Then he ran out of the room.

I felt blush creep up my cheeks and my smile grew bigger.

Maybe it wasn't just a dream.

* * *

**A/N: This is Sabrina's POV for Comfort. Review please!**

* * *


	10. Hero

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Sister's Grimm. If I did my name would be Michael Buckley and I would be made of pure win. And I'm not.**

* * *

**49. Hero**

**

* * *

  
**

Daphne approached my desk, her homework in hand.

"Here you go, Ms. White," she said in her adorable voice that sounded so cute but somehow mature.

She smiled brightly at me.

She reminded me of, well, myself when I was young.

"Why thank you, Daphne." I took the paper from her and sat down at my desk.

The children were reading at the moment, so I was free to review their homework.

After a few papers that had many spelling errors (I'd have to start giving out more spelling tests) I came to Daphne's.

'My Hero,' it read.

'My hero is my sister. She is my hero because she is everything I want to be when I get older. She is smart, mature and very pretty. Sometimes Sabrina can get on my nerves, and sometimes she can be really mean. But she's still my sister and she loves me, just as much as I love her.

Sabrina sometimes excludes me from things, but after I'm done being angry I understand why. Sometimes I'm really dumb when it comes to dire situations, but what can you expect? I'm just a kid.

My sister is touched, which means she acts really weird around magic. But she knows to keep herself away from it, and that makes me very proud of her.

I love my sister. And she really is my hero.'

I smiled, and wrote a little 'A+' near the top.

Looking across the reading second-graders, I caught Daphne's eye. She smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was kind of short, but I've been sick. I promise to make it up to you guys when I feel better! This was in Snow's POV, but next time I'll do some Puckabrina.  
**


End file.
